The inbetween
by CullenLina
Summary: what if Bella had a half vamp sister Zoe who left to preotect her, and now needs protection from her vamp father. carlisle and Esme finds her in the woods injured and pregnant, will bella recodnize her?


The inbetween

1

I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew that I was somewhere warm. Last thing I remembered was lying in the woods, injured and having so much pain. I was scared that my baby was hurt so I held my hands around my stomach and fell asleep in the cold night.  
I managed to open my eyes and looked around in the unknown room, that I didn't recognize. I got up on my feet's, ignored the pain and went to the door to see where I was. I heard some breathing down stairs and some talking, talking about me.  
''Did you find out who she is?'', said a dark male voice  
''No, I haven't been able to identify her. I don't know what to do'', said another male voice.  
''Maybe we should get her to a hospital and they may contact the police and find out who she is. We can't keep her here, she is lost and in so much pain Carlisle'', said a third voice.  
I started to panic, how does he know how I feel? and worse they are all males.  
''No we can't, there is something about her that is not human and I think that we can take care of her''. I took a deep breath, it was a women's voice.  
''I don't know what she is Esme, she looks human but Alice can't see her in her visions'', said the second male, Carlisle?  
''I think we should keep her here until she wakes up and see after that what we should do. And she is with child'', said another female voice. They said something about an Alice, could it be her?  
''I agree with Rose, we should wait. I wish Edward would leave Bella's house for a second just to read her mind'', a third female voice said. They were a big family, three female and tree male plus an Edward but a name capture my attention. The name Bella. I took a deep breath that made me sneeze. Ops!, everything was deadly silent.  
''Is she up?'', the dark male voice said.  
''People don't sneeze while they sleep, Emmett'', Rose said. I have identify they voices with their name, I think but now I was worried that they will find me up. I was terrified that they would hurt me, after all they don't sound like humans.  
''Jasper?'', the soft voice said, Carlisle.  
''She is terrified'', he said quickly but nobody moved. So I thought until I heard them outside my room. I walked backwards and stopped when I felt the wall against my back, now I wasn't breathing. Not just because of my fear for the unknown. No because of their pale faces and they dead hearts, they were my worst enemies. Vampires.  
''Don't come near me'', I screamed and held my hands up. The first of them in the room, a blond male held his hands up and looked at me with worrying eyes. His eyes, weren't black that was a sigh for thirst or red for their satisfied, they were golden. I looked at the other five pale faces and all of them had golden eyes.  
''I am not going to hurt you'', the blond one said, Carlisle?. ''My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am a doctor'', he said still holding his hands up, I have nice hearings. ''Me and my wife Esme'', he continued and nodded back to one of the ladies in the back with caramel colored hair. ''Found you in the wood, injured and we brought you here to take care of you. And your baby'', he said. I laid a hand on my stomach and realized that I was crying. Esme came forward and stopped in front of me, she was looking at me with compassioned eyes. Esme had a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft. Even if some of the sighs were there, that they were vampires. I trusted her and Carlisle.  
''Is...is the baby ok?'', I managed to say threw my crying. Esme looked back at Carlisle who took a deep relive breath came and stopped next to Esme.  
''She is fine, it's you we are worrying about'', Carlisle said. She.  
''It's a she?'', I asked with a big smile.  
Esme and Carlisle smiled back. ''Yes''. I looked back at the others who were all in the room, smiling.  
Carlisle followed my sight and answered. ''That's our children'', he said and I looked at him as if he spook with animals.  
''Your kids?''.  
''Yes'', Esme said. ''The blond one is Rosaline and that's her twin Jasper'', she began to introduce the blond ones first as they nodded welcome. ''That's our youngest Alice and that's Emmett'', she continued. Alice was a short girl with black hair and Emmett had black hair as well but he was twice as big.  
''But why?'', I asked. ''Why would you help me?''.  
''We couldn't just leave you in the woods'', Esme said.  
''Yes but, vampires don't help humans. They just kill'', I said with a higher voice and they all froze.  
''Excuse me'', Jasper said. ''Vampires?''.  
I shacked my head. ''You can't lie to me, I see what you are''.  
''How?'', Emmett asked. Before I answered Esme interrupted me.  
''Let's talk down stairs and I will get you something to eat. You must be starving''.  
Well I was starving, and I was curious so I nodded and followed the siblings next to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. In the kitchen Esme made me some sandwiches and I started to eat the first one and then I wanted to talk to them.  
''How do you know about vampires?'', Emmett asked.  
Could I trust them, to tell them the truth. Would they believe me and my story. I meet Jaspers eyes. ''We are not going to hurt you, trust us''.  
I nodded and looked down on the table. ''I know about vampires because my father is one''. It was quiet and I looked up and saw their supersized faces.  
''How'', Emmett asked. ''Did he just turn or something?''.  
I shacked my head. ''No he is around tree-hundred years''.  
''So you are adopted like my children'', Carlisle asked. ''But vampires doesn't adopt humans''.  
''Vampires are not good hearted to adopt at all. I knew that they weren't your real children, your are just their creator''.  
''Yes, but how?''.  
''I know stuff because I come from a family with vampires. My father is a vampire and that makes me half vampire''.  
They were all in chock. ''Impossible'', they all mumbled.  
''No I am a half vampire. My mother gave birth to me while she was human''.  
''So what your mother was a human and your father a vampire''.  
''Yes. I have lived with my father the whole time after my mother's death. I didn't have any else to go part from him''.  
''Why did your mother die?'', Carlisle asked.  
''I took my first breath and she took her last'', I cried and held my hand on my mouth. ''She died giving birth to me because I was to strong''. Rosaline came and gave me a hug.  
''it's not your fault''  
''I sorry, but I can't. I had to live with it and live with my father who said every morning 'To bad your mother can't see the sunrise anymore'. That gave me more guilt''.  
''I am sorry'', Esme said.  
''It's ok, it's not your fault''.  
''Neither yours'', Rosaline said  
I just shacked my head. ''How come your eyes are golden and not red?''.  
''We don't hunt humans'', Alice answered.  
I starred at them. ''You too?''  
''What?''.  
''I mean, I never meet any vampires who don't feed on humans except me''.  
''Glad you don't hunt them'', Carlisle said big hearted. ''So if you are half, what can you do. I mean from the different sides. Because you eat, but you hunt as well''.  
''I can hunt and eat, well I can survive on both but when I was with my dad he force me to hunt. He wanted to hunt humans but I hunted animals behind his back. I love human food but he doesn't let me eat. And since I became with child blood don't smell as good anymore''.  
''Why?''.  
''Because the baby's father is a human and my dad found out and ... killed him''.  
''That's why you ran away?'', Esme asked.  
''Yes and then he followed to kill me but I managed to lose him. I was too tired so I took a nap, well I fainted I think in the woods and the next thing I know it that I woke up here''.  
''Wow, what a ass hole''  
''Emmett', Esme said strict.  
''It's ok. I don't mind, hate him with whole my heart''.  
''You are safe here'', Jasper said.  
''And...so you sleep as well''.  
''Yes, and I can walk around in public in the sun, I aged and stopped when I turned seven and I am not poisons...''  
''Wait, wait, you aged and stopped?'', Carlisle said with a hand up in the air.  
''Yes, I grew very fast and when I turned seven, I was like this… an adult'', I said and looked at my body. ''And I never aged more''.  
''Wow'', Jasper and Emmett said. ''But wait all this information and we still haven't asked you the most important question'', Emmett said and laughs. ''Your name?''.

2

I woke up after a long nap I walked down stairs to eat. Esme bought home some Italian food, that smelled delicate but I stopped when a new face turned in the kitchen next to Esme and Rosaline. He didn't look very old and have light brown hair, pale and dark eyes. I took defense position but Esme laid a hand on his shoulder.  
''Zoe, this is my first son. Edward Cullen''.  
Oh, Edward the third son of the family. Stupid how could you forget that, but his eyes are dark. He is probably thirsty and I am half.  
''I am not going to feed on you'', he said and walked toward me and we shake hands. What, how..  
''I can read minds… didn't my brothers tell you?''.  
''No, they must have missed that'', I laugh and he smiled.  
''Well I am sorry for that but I can control myself''. He took my hand and guided me to the table, he must want me to eat.  
''Of course, I am not the only one who can hear your stomach growl'', he laugh.  
''Edward?'', I started. ''Stay out of my head...please?''.  
Edward and Esme laugh. ''Sorry, I will try not to listen. But I can't promise that I won't hear all you think about''. I started to eat the Italian food Esme brought me. It tasted so good and I was so happy to found a family that could accept me for who I am. But even if they did I couldn't stay here forever, I couldn't intrude. I have to find a place to stay, I could see my sister and maybe live with her but I haven't seen her in years. Would she forgive me?. I meet Edward's eyes.  
''What?'', I said threw my eating.  
''Nothing'', he said. ''You just look like someone I know''.  
''A vampire?''.  
He shakes his head. ''No she is human''. I almost suffocated but found my breath again.  
''You are friend with a human?''.  
''Well, she is my girlfriend''.  
''Wow. I have a family who is humans...from my mother's side''.  
''You do?''.  
''Yes, well I only know my half sister and she is human. I thought maybe I should visit her and maybe could stay at her place. But I haven't seen her in years because of my father but I am still not sure if I should. I mean he maybe could since her, and hurt her''.  
''Zoe, we are not going to let him hurt you'', Esme said  
''After all you are part of this family now'', Edward said. I looked at Edward then at Esme and they both were smiling.  
''You ...are kidding? Right'', I stutter.  
''Zoe'', Esme began and came next to me. ''We won't leave you alone in the middle of no were by yourself and with a baby, we have plenty of room and we would be glad to welcome you as an Cullen. But of course it's your choice''.  
''Really?'', I cried and they both nodded. I hugged Esme very fast and didn't want to let go of her. I have a new family.  
''Thank you so much'', I said and let go of her. The door opened and the girls walked in.  
''And as a Cullen you need a lot of clothes'', Alice said and bounded in the kitchen with a lot of shopping bags.  
''Girls what did you do?''.  
''What does it look like. You only have those clothes and your stomach is growing out of them so we though lets go shopping''', Rosaline said.  
''Well I am grateful but you didn't have too…''.  
''Now stop it'', Alice said and took my hand. ''Are you finish, let's try some on''.  
I nodded and we walked up to my room there I took a shower first then I started to try on some cute maternity clothes.  
''They are so cute, Thank you girls''. They smiled and I tried them on. Black pants and a pink sweeter that look amazing on me. The girls had even bought some matching jewelers.  
''You look so cute'', Alice said and clapped her hands. ''You can wear those today and the rest of the clothes I will put in your closet''.  
I nodded. ''Thank you girl, you have no idea how much this means to me''.  
''Don't mention it'', Rose said. ''And the final''  
''There is more?''.  
''Well not for you, for the baby'', Rose said and showed me some adorable pink outfits for the baby that made my eyes tear a little.  
''Thank you, they are so adorable'', I said and touch my stomach. ''Don't you think Isis?''.  
''Isis?'', Alice said. ''She has a name''.  
''Well yes. I dreamt ironic enough, about the Egyptian goddess Isis so I thought it would be a nice name for her''.  
''I think so to'', Rosaline said.  
''What is her middle name?'', Alice asked and Rosaline looked at me.  
''I don't know, haven't really thought about it. I could call her after my mother but that's my middle name to and then I thought about my sisters name but I don't know''.  
''What's your mum's name'', Rose asked.  
''Renée''.  
''Zoe Renée. Isis Renée...hm'', Alice was wondering. ''Your name suits you, but I don't know about Isis Renée''.  
''And your sisters?''  
''Isabella but I wonder if I should also give her Isak's mothers name Blaise?''.  
''That could work'', they both said and I laugh.  
''Okay then Isis Isabella Blaise Cullen''. The girls came and we had an group hug.  
''Welcome to the family Zoe''.  
''Thank you''.  
''I am curious, her father was a human?'', Rose asked.  
''Yes, well he wasn't really a human. He was a witch… or his mother is one so doesn't have the power just because he is a dude'', I laugh. ''So Isis will inherit her grandmothers powers, I think''.  
''A witch!. Is that why you father killed him?''.  
''No dad thought he was a human, but he would killed him anyway because he think a thousand year old vampire is good enough for me.  
''What a jerk!'', Alice shouted.  
''I know right!'', I shouted back and Rosaline gave me an huge.  
''Should we go down stairs? Edward brought Bella to meet the family'', Alice said and Rose starred at Alice.  
''Shore, I would love to meet his girlfriend''. Alice nodded and bounded out while Rosaline took my hand and we walked down stairs slowly.  
''How come Edward is with a human?''.  
''Well they fell in love'', she said and shrug her shoulders.  
''But she is human''.  
''She wants to become an vampire''.  
I shacked my head. ''Crazy, have you meet her before?''.  
''Yes in school, Edward wanted her to meet the rest of the family''.  
''That means the newest member...me?''.  
Rose smiled. ''Well yes. You and Esme, She meet Carlisle in the hospital one day she nearly was killed. And it's game night''.  
''Oh, well that's great I think. Hm game night?''.  
''We are going to play baseball'', she said exited. We were down stairs now and everyone were sitting on the couch part from Alice and Jasper who were waiting for us at the stairs. They followed us to the others who stood up when we arrived except for Edward and Bella who meet my eyes. Those very familiar eyes, sweet brown eyes like my own. She was a little pale but that's just because Fork's lack on sun. The girl stood up and walked slowly to me, she was short as me with brown hair, we had almost the same bone structure, my sister.  
''Zoe?'', she said.  
''Isabella!''  
''Zoe Renée you are the pregnant girl the Cullen's are taking care of!'', she said and her eyes went down and looked at my stomach ''Pregnant girl...you are pregnant Zoe''.  
''Bella, I have missed you so much'', I said and Bella gave me a big hug but still a soft one because she didn't want to smash the baby...her niece.  
''I can't believe it'', she cried. ''You are here, all those years I was afraid you were dead''.  
''I know, I am sorry''. I looked at everyone who were looking at us with wide eyes. Even Edward.  
''Wait, wait'', Alice said and bounded towards us. ''You and Bella are related!''.  
''Yes Bella is my sister''.  
''The one you were talking about'', Rosaline asked and I nodded.  
''Of course!'', Edward said and jumped up from the sofa and startled me. ''Your sister Isabella...and I knew there were something about you too. I mean you look alike, like twins...why didn't you tell me?''.  
''I didn't know you were going out with my sister Edward!''. Bella hugged me again.  
''Don't you ever leave me again. Do you hear me''.  
''I will never leave you Bella, I love you''.  
''I love you too'', she cried.

''So is he looking for you or something?'', Bella asked.  
I took a deep breath. ''Probably Isabella, that's why I can't be with you until I kill him. He would come after you just to crack me down then he will come after me and Isis'', I shacked my head. ''I will go after him when the baby is born and he will not get away with it''.  
''I know, but leave it. He could kill you...''  
''No, he killed Isak and… you have no idea what he told me. What he was planning to do with me and Isis. A creature like that can't live!'', I shouted.  
''Don't worry'', Emmett said with a big smile. ''We are going to help you''.  
I shake my head. ''No!''.  
''O yes'', Jasper said and laid his arms in cross.  
''No!, he could kill you. I am doing this alone''.  
''When will you except that we are your brothers now and as your brothers are we going to help you'', Edward said.  
''And he wouldn't notice a thing...he is probably just expecting you and we show up four''.  
''I agree with the boys, they should go with you'', Bella said.  
''For a hundred times no, I will not lose my brothers, Isabella''.  
''We are going and there is nothing you can do about it'', Emmett said and Jasper smiled.  
Edward nodded. ''And that's settles it. But there is something I don't understand''.  
''What?'', Bella asked Edward.  
''How come only Zoe can call you Isabella and get away from it?''.  
''Zoe is not the only one, Charlie calls me Isabella sometimes''.  
''Our mother used to call her Isabella before I killed her'', I growled and Bella pulled me by my ear.  
''Stop it, mom kept you for a reason. You are her daughter and my sister… why on earth would we give you up!'', Bella screamed and turned to answer Edward's question while Rose put her hand on my back. A strange pain started on my back. ''Zoe called me Isabella before she went off to be with her father and I couldn't be called like that and be reminded of my lost sister and I was afraid to lose everyone else like her''. Everyone sat quiet and said nothing until my next attack came and the boys alarmed Carlisle immediately...Isis is coming.

3

I was in so much pain that came and went the pas hour. But in the end I gave birth to beautiful baby girl that made me cry of happiness. Isis who smiled when Carlisle put her in my arms. Bella was also crying by my side for her niece and her goddaughter.  
''She is beautiful, congratulations'', Carlisle said and smiled.  
''Yes she is beautiful, just like you Zoe''.  
''Thank you. Does she really look like me?''.  
''Well yes'', Carlisle said. ''She looks like you part from…''  
''She has her father's beautiful blue eyes'', I said and kissed my daughter on her chin. Carlisle was still smiling when he started to clean the place up before the others came in to see Isis. They can't resist the blood smell as Carlisle so he opened the window a little and came forwards to me and he stopped. Looked surprised.  
''What is it?'', Bella asked.  
''I was going to sew some parts but... you are healing!. It's gone''.  
''What! really?'', I said  
''Yes it's unbelievable, you must have inherit that from your vampire side''.  
''I think so too'', Bella said with a thick voice and stroke my hair. Carlisle walked to the door and called up the rest of the family and they were up in my room in an instant. They were all smiling and came around me.  
''She is beautiful'', Esme said and I gave Isis to her. ''She is definitely like you''.  
Everyone agreed with Esme, they thought she was the most beautiful being in the whole world.  
''She is going to be happy to have you as her family'', I said and Isis went from Esme's arms to Bella's and then to Rosaline who passed her on to Alice.  
''Have you decide who is the godfather?'', Bella asked.  
''I don't know really, I wanted at first Carlisle to be the godfather and you the godmother. But then I thought Edward could be a good godfather''.  
''You can decide who ever you like honey'', Carlisle said.  
''I know that but we are a part of your family now...''  
''Yes you are my daughter'', Esme said proudly.  
''And that's makes Isis your granddaughter , So I want to leave it like that and give Isabella and Edward the honor to be Isis godparents''. Edward smiled and walked to Alice who gave Isis to him. Bella walked to them as well and they looked down at Isis who was smiling.  
''It would be an honor. I am happy to become her godfather'', Edward said and kissed Isis on her chick.  
''Me too, thank you Zoe''. I laugh and cried happy tears.  
''So we have a niece!'', Emmett said with a smile. ''And we should keep it that way sister, but he must go!''.  
''Zeek?''  
''Yes and we have thought of a plan!'', Jasper said.  
I raised my eyebrows. ''Really when?'.  
''When you were screaming your lungs out an hour ago!'', Emmett laugh.  
I laugh with him. ''What have you come up with?''.  
''Well you said that your father goes to a night club in San Diego''.  
''Yes he goes there to pick up women's, uses them then feed on them'', Bella shivered. ''Why?''.  
''Well he likes women. Why not give him the most beautiful women in the world and he can't feed on her'', Emmett said and looked at Rose.  
I shake my head. ''No Rosaline!''.  
''O yes!, I will lure him out and then you guys will take him''.  
''I won't be hard, he doesn't have any abilities and I will calm his nerves and make him blind for her dead heart and smells''.  
Wow!  
''You guys have thought about everything!''.  
''He won't suspect a thing. I will go to him and gamble a little and then Rose will make her move on him''.  
''Yeah he like to drink and dislike people who are better than him on gambling and drinking, even if he doesn't get drunk and then he just lure people''.  
''No match for me!''.  
''But how come you just thought out a plan?''.  
''Oh he is going at the club tonight!'', Alice said  
I grimaced. ''Ok I am ready but!, Edward you are staying here''.  
''Why!''  
''Because if he decides to run over here you will be here to protect Bella and Isis. You will be even''.  
''We can handle him Edward'', Jasper said. '' I agree with Zoe you should stay here''.  
''Okay let's get ready'', I said and they nodded and went down to get ready. Edward gave Isis to Bella and he together with Carlisle went down stairs so I could dress in privet. I took a shower and washed of my sweat. I took a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and a pair of sneakers.  
We all walked down stairs were the boys were waiting for us. I was ready but Isis was only an hour and I was leaving her.  
''Don't worry mom just come back to me'', Edward said and we all looked at him and he looked chocked.  
''Isis spoke threw me!''.  
''What!'', we all said. I was in chock like the rest of them and I had to remember the child in my hands.  
''I guess she inherit her grandmothers powers'', Alice said. ''We have a witch in the family''.  
''And a powerful one'', Jasper said. I smiled at my daughter.  
''I will come back to you as soonest I can. until then, you'll be a nice girl. Aunt Bella and aunt Alice will take care of you''. She smiled and made my eyes tear ones more.  
''Love is like a lump of gold, hard to get and hard to hold. I do believe that god above, chose you from all the rest. Because he knew I would love you the best'', I whispered in my daughters ear and gave her to Esme, and sobbed.  
''Are you ready?'', Emmett asked  
''More ready than I ever will get''.  
''Alright, let's go this'', Jasper said and Emmett, Jasper and Rosaline went outside to the car while I looked at my daughter a last time before I join them.

''He is in there!'', I said to the boys who were smiling exiting. We were in San Diego and waited for the right moment to go in there before Jasper and Emmett walked out of the car and walked in there to gable a little until Rose walked in and made her move. After Emmett got Zeek a little mad because Emmett didn't get drunk and was a hell of a good player, I walked in and ordered a drink nearby and with Jasper the other side of the bar to control my father's feeling. The door opened and I saw Rosaline in the most amazing black dress walk in, and walked over to the gambling.  
''O hello there'', my father said with his dark annoying voice. ''I haven't seen you around here''. Anger field my body but disappeared the next moment. I raised my head a little and meet Jasper's eyes who were calming. He shake his head.  
''Give me another drink'', I said to the bartender who gave me one more and my phone vibrated.  
_''Doesn't it occurred to you that you might nurse Isis when we get home? Alcohol is not good!'', _Jasper wrote.  
_''It's ok. My body will take care of it in an instant, like it does in your bodies''._  
''_How do you know?''__  
__''Trust me. I know'', _I answered quickly and drank my tequila fast and order another one with Jasper watching me.  
''Well you are the most beautiful women I ever seen'', Zeek said. ''I wonder why I never meet you before''.  
''Well I just moved here. Or destiny may start here'', Rosaline said winked at him. Emmett hold his cool, it didn't even bother him a little. He kept smiling.  
''Hey are we playing or what?'', Emmett asked my father. Zeek turned his red eyes and looked at Emmett. Why haven't he covered his eyes!.  
''Shore kid'', he answered. Zeek had been turned to an vampire when he was thirty by a former lover but he killed her when he realized what she had done to him.  
''There is a beautiful women you got there. How but an bet!. If I win I will get your women'', Emmett said and I smiled.  
''O no!'', Rose said and played along. ''Don't lose please. I don't want an kid''. I looked at Jasper who put his hand on his mouth, he tried not to laugh.  
''Sure baby'', he said and spanked her on her ass that made Emmett's eyes flashed with rage but he calmed down. ''Anything for you''.  
And they started to gamble again. Rosaline sat on Zeek's knee and he kept touching her instantly. They gambled for an hour and I saw Zeek getting more angry buy the minute. Emmett you are the best. Jasper nodded at my way, It's time. Zeek was enough angry to go for it and I hawk loud and Zeek turned his head and meet my eyes. We were looking at each other and I raised my glass before I drank my tequila. His eyes went black and smiled at Rose.  
''Excuse me. Can we go. Enough playing and walk me home'', Rosaline said and grabbed his hand. I walked out fast and noticed my father's eyes after me.  
''Ok, just give me an minute '',he said. The club was almost in a corner of a forest and there was I headed to. Zeek walked towards me and stopped a few meters away and looked at my flaming stick.  
''Well, well what do we have here!. I didn't expect to see you here so soon'', he said with an smile and looked at my stomach. ''Were is the filthy baby of yours''. I was angry and shaky so I search support by a tree.  
''She is at home. I have some vampires watching over her''.  
He laugh. ''Vampires!. How can you possibly believe that I would believe that''.  
''Why not? I have a new family now and they may be vampires but they are the most amazing creatures I have ever meet''.  
Zeek laugh out loud. ''Wow! this is sad that I have to kill my own daughter and then go after her whore daughter''. I walked from the tree, towards him but a snarling catch our attention.  
''Watch your language!'', Rose snarled and walked towards him.  
''Baby, I thought I said to wait inside'', he shouted. Emmett and Jasper walked towards him as well by each side so we surrounded him.  
''No one called my niece a whore'', Rosaline screamed and took a grip of his neck.  
Zeek wanted to turn his head to look at me when Emmett walked to took a grip of his neck and his hands while having Jasper and Rosaline by his side. Zeek was looking at me.  
''You weren't kidding''.  
''No I wasn't. You killed my husband, you wanted to kill me and Isis. And now you will pay''.  
''I can't believe I fell for your trick. Believing you all were humans''.  
''Yes my brother have a unique gift to make you believe Rosaline was a human'', I said and laugh right on his face. I raised the flaming stick.  
'' You wouldn't dare!'', he growled  
'' Try me''.  
Rosaline took a grip of his arm. ''And this is for touching me'', she snarled and ripped his arm and he screamed. I turned on the fire Rose had prepared. Jasper ripped of his other arm.  
''That is for all the times you hit Zoe!'', Jasper said. I walked towards him and Emmett gave me his head.  
''Me. Your own father!''.  
I shake my head. ''You may be my father by blood. But not by will and love'', I said and ripped of his head. I threw his head into the fire while Emmett and Jasper ripped his other parts off and threw them into the fire as well. We all made an circle around the fire to make sure he doesn't miracle comes out alive but to be sure I called forth my force field and put it around the fire so nothing can come in or out.  
I was crying.  
Not because I felt sorry for him or anything. No just because he couldn't be a father that I always wanted. He was cruel to everyone and he didn't care who was standing in his way.  
''Well guys. I'm sorry that we missed the thunderstorm'', I said and they all laugh.  
''Don't be. This was more fun'', Emmett said.  
''And Alice said that the thunderstorm would continue until morning. So we can still play for a little while'', Jasper said.  
''Okay then. Let's get home'', Rosaline said and walked to the car. Jasper took my hand and we walked behind Emmett who ran to the car. He want probably get home fast and be with Rosaline alone. This wasn't a very good sight for him.  
''Can't wait to see Isis again'', Jasper said.  
''Me neither. I am very happy to have her. I don't know what I have done without her''. Jasper held me tighter.  
''I know. But you have each other now and we are not going anything happened to neither of you''. I smiled big to Jasper, he is a good brother. The minute he sat in the car Emmett started to drive. Not as fast as we got here and that was getting on my nerves.  
''Emmett step on it!''.  
He smiled. ''Yes mam'm'' and then we were flying threw the city.

4

I was trying to put Isis back to sleep after she woke up when we got home. She must have heart me or sensed me like Edward said. She must be a powerful witch and that am I going to find out. By traveling to see Isak's mother - who is a powerful, smart witch and learn more about her powers. I was singing for my daughter, and was trying to over voice the thunderstorm:

''Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat  
And if that Billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,  
Daddy loves you and so do I''.

But she didn't sleep very much and, then she woke up still looking sleepy and she still smiled.  
''You don't want to sleep do you? well me neither this storm is getting on my nerves. But your uncles wants to play baseball''.  
_''Well go with them, I can come with'', _a sweet voice said in my head.  
''Isis did you do that?'', and she smiled. ''You are a witch all right. We will visit grandmother Blaise so mommy can learn more about your powers. Until then, let's play baseball with our family''. I dressed Isis some worm clothes and a jacket and we walked down the stairs were the others were talking.  
''Are you both coming?'', Carlisle said.  
''Yes we are. Isis can't sleep because of the weather and she wants to come with us''.  
''Did she talk threw telepathy?'', Alice asked and I nodded.  
''Ok then, let's go'', Emmett said. He, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle ran to the place together with Edward who was carrying Bella on his back. Esme, Rosaline and I drove over here. Isis was excited to see her family play and she asked me if I was going to play with them.  
''I don't know'', I answered her. ''I don't want to leave you just to play''.  
_''You won't leave me. Aunt Bella isn't going to play so you can play if you want. I would love to see you''.  
_''Okay, Isis'', I said and kissed her. ''You are the most gifted daughter I have ever seen''.  
We drove to the place very quickly and Carlisle was done marking the set. I wonder what uncle Charlie said about Bella spending the night at the Cullen's. He probably didn't sleep all night long. Well the night was very long and Isis didn't sleep very well and I hope this thunderstorm will disappear soon because she can't sleep. But according to our sire it will be over in a couple of hour. Until then it's baseball time. I gave Isis to Bella who was also the judge and Carlisle split us in groups.  
''Edward, Emmett, Alice and Zoe. You are out'', Carlisle said and we nodded and went into our positions out in the field and the rest made a line and Japer was first up hitting the ball that Alice was throwing.  
We had a lot of fun and we were winning. I am very happy to have found a family that reminds me of a normally human family. They will protect each other to every coast and the most imported thing is that they love each other.  
''Come on Emmett!'', I yelled. He almost ran to the stop station when Jasper caught his ball and he lost. ''What a goofball'', I laugh and Emmett kicked a rock.  
Alice froze and Edward looked at her. Seeing what she was seeing.  
'' I didn't, I didn't see them'', she stutter.  
''Who?'', Jasper said and grabbed her arms. ''What Alice. What do you see''.  
''They heard us, they are coming here''.  
''Who the vampires?'', Carlisle asked.  
''Yes''. Eight pair of eyes looked at Bella and Isis and then we looked at Alice.  
''When?''.  
''About five minutes''  
''How many are they?'', Emmett said.  
''Tree''  
''Tree'', he sniffed and his muscles swallow. ''Let them come''.  
''Can you make it?'', I asked Edward if he can run back to the house with the girls.  
He shake his head. ''Not with her''.  
''Let's continue play, you said they were just couriers'', Carlisle said and we changed positions.  
''Don't throw your balls far'', Esme said and we kept playing in the little area. I notice that the thunderstorm was gone and Isis was sleeping like an lamp in Bella's arms.  
''Don't worry Zoe'', Jasper said.  
''I am not scared, just worried about the girls''.  
''Don't'', Emmett yelled from across the field. ''Nothing to worry about''. Then we saw them, tree vampires running toward us and we changed positions again. Esme took Isis and Edward walked closer to Bella. We all stood in line waiting for them, and them finally stopped in front of us. They were two males and a female, red eyes and looked wild.  
''We thought we heard a match. I am Laurent'', their leader started to introduce himself and the others. ''And this is Victoria and James''.  
I looked at Carlisle and he smiled quick at me before he answered.  
''I am Carlisle and this is my family. Emmett, Jasper, Rosaline , Zoe and Esme, Isis, Bella, Edward and Alice''.  
''So, can you use tree more players?'', Laurent asked.  
''Oh, we were done playing…'', Carlisle began  
''Come on, just one game''.  
''Sure, few of us were leaving. You can take their places'', Carlisle said and Isis started to move in Esme's arms. She was waking up.  
Carlisle turned to Emmett.  
''Emmett, Alice walk Edward and the girls to the car''. And then Isis started to cry and how stupid Bella is, she forget that we have company and move to comfort Isis that the other male, James captured her smell.  
He turned and starred at Isis then Bella, and Edward walked in front of them snarling.  
''You brought a snacks'', he said and we all reacted quickly. Alice, Rose and Carlisle were in front of them in an instant and Emmett, Jasper and I were in front of them. James looked at me.  
''Humans''  
''Leave'', Jasper snarled.  
''Why are you protecting humans''. He said and started to walk towards me and Emmett ran in front of me.  
He shakes his head. ''What kind of vampires are you''. James and Victoria were ready to fight.  
Isis started to cry lauder, she must sense the danger. James notice her again.  
I snarled laud and called my shield so I protected Bella, with Isis and at the same time attacked them with my shield. Isis started to scream very loudly, as she was in pain and that felt like a strike in my heart to hear my daughter scream like that and not to me able to comfort her.  
James was smiling and that just irritated me more and then he was on fire. We were all in chock but I looked back at my daughter who was still crying and walked to Esme and took her in my arms. Victoria and Laurent tried to put the fire out but that was the witches fire, and James burned up.  
So our game night was not a success like we had hope. Isis killed James when we she sensed the danger. His mate, Victoria wanted to kill us of rage but Emmett and Jasper scared her off but I have a feeling this is not over but their leader didn't want to go with Victoria so Carlisle told him about out cousins and he was headed to them.  
I had a long talk with Carlisle when we came home, he really wanted us to travel to Isak's mother and to learn about her powers. But how could we when there is a vampire on the lose?  
But all the siblings are going to be around so nothing will happened he said, so Esme and Carlisle comes with me.

Leaving Bella was difficult when I know a vampire is after us, the humans who are protected by vampires. I can protect myself and so could Isis with her powers but Bella can't even run before she falls and bleeds.  
We had a long journey a head of us. The trip to Salem, the city who have a history of witches living there. The sun was up and shining in the plane that would have made Carlisle and Esme sparkle like diamonds but Isis was up and ready to do some witchcraft, she concealed the vampire side so they could walk in the sun with nobody notice them. But of course we had to hurry to hide if Isis fell asleep and then she didn't cast any spells.  
With Carlisle reading for our little Isis and Esme changing her clothes I had some time to think before Isis starts to cry and wants to eat.  
I hope Blaise is fine and would be happy to see me even if I haven't seen her sense Isak died, would she accept my new family and what would she say about Isis?  
Isis who only is a month and who is so powerful and so smart like an adult, no human baby would be able to cast that powerful spells and kill vampires with a blink of an eye.  
I am really grateful that Carlisle and Esme made me taking them with, I could use their support and help when I needed it. And they could read all the magic books I never had time to read over a night and learn how to help their granddaughter to understand her powers so she can't hurt herself and the people around us.  
But there is something else I have been thinking about. Myself.  
Could I find happiness again, to fall in love? But will I betraying Isak if I move on? What would Isis think if I come home with another man?  
''Zoe!''. I turn my head and saw Carlisle packing down the book and Esme giving me Isis. ''Nurse her before we land''.  
I nodded and started instantly to breast-feed Isis when Carlisle went to the bathroom, to give me some privacy.  
While breast-feeding the pilots spoke on the monitor that we were arriving in Salem soon, so Carlisle came back to take his seat before the plane landed.  
''How far do you think Isis can hold up?'', I asked Carlisle  
Without looking he answered.  
''Well I don't know really, we have to keep her up a little longer and take cover before she falls asleep''.  
''Then we have to drive quickly before she falls asleep''.  
Carlisle nodded.  
''I don't think we should be worrying about the spell to end when she falls asleep'', Esme said and looked at Carlisle then at me.  
''What do you mean?'', I asked  
''I am saying that she already cast it and she will remove it when she knows that we are safe''.  
''So you don't think it will remove by itself'', Carlisle said  
''No''  
''That makes sense, she should be able to hold it up even while she is sleeping''.  
It was time to get off the plane and drive to Blaise. I was so nervous. Our rent car was standing outside the airport that Emmett fixed for us.  
Carlisle drove through the city of Salem in silence while Esme was singing for Isis in the back. The city looked the same as I left it a couple of months ago.  
Carlisle stopped the car in front of the Spellman's house and I started to be afraid. We walked out of the car on a shiny day and walked to the door but I stopped and grabbed Carlisle's hand who was going to knock on the door.  
''What?'', he said.  
''The amulet on the door, it protects the house from evil creatures'', I said looking at the red little amulet and remembered the time my father tried to get in the house. When I discovered that I was carrying Isis.  
''But we are not evil'', Esme said and looked down at Isis.  
''I know but you are still immortal''.  
''Let's try to knock first'', Carlisle said and took my hand. We walked to the door and Carlisle took a deep breath, knocked.  
We heard someone muttering on the second floor, a male voice. Damon?  
''Who is it?'', he shouted from the second floor.  
I took a deep breath. ''Damon it's me. Zoe Renée''. And then we heard him run through the stairs and opened the door. And there he was, Isak's older brother, Damon Spellman.  
It was like looking at Isak in a few years. They were so alike, Damon had the golden hair and those deep blue eyes and that muscular body. Damon is still in love with me and he had been in love for a long time. I could have chosen him if he wasn't such a bad boy who can't grow up while his little brother Isak was the mature of them. But I loved Isak.  
''Zoe! Thank God that you are okay'', he said and pulled me away from Carlisle to give me an hug.  
''Yeah, I survived'', I said and looked back at my family. Damon did the same and then he stared at Isis.  
''Can we come in?'', Carlisle said. ''Is Mrs. Spellman at home?''.  
Damon stared at Carlisle with big wide eyes.  
''And who are you?''.  
I put my hand on his shoulder. ''Damon this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are my new family''.  
He looked at me again. ''Vampires, really?''.  
''I will explain everything later. Is Blaise home?''.  
He took a deep breath. ''No, she is at church praying for you. We have been so worried about you and the baby''.  
''Thank you, that means a lot. The baby and I are fine, The Cullen's have been treating us well''.  
''So the baby is okay?''. I smiled when Esme gave me Isis.  
''Damon meet Isis Isabella Blaise Cullen, your niece ''.  
He was speechless.  
''I need to see Blaise, to learn the craft. Isis is very powerful you see''.  
He nodded. ''Okay. Well do you remember how to get there?''.  
''Of course. You stay here if Blaise decides to return''. I commanded and went to the car.  
Carlisle took Isis to sit in the back seat with Esme while I was driving. I looked at Damon one last time and then I drove away.  
The church wasn't that far away from the house, Blaise spend always the mornings praying for people she loves.  
I parked the car when we approached the church.  
''Should we come in with you?'', Esme asked.  
I looked back at them. ''It would be nice to have you there but maybe you should stay here until we come out''.  
Carlisle nodded. ''Of course, I don't want to be thrown out the church''.  
I smiled and Carlisle gave me Isis, and we walked in.

5

I walked in and saw Blaise immediately and I meet her eyes. She was so alike the boys. Well of course she is their mother but I'll never get over their good looks.  
''Zoe!'', she said and ran to me and gave me an hug. I had to put Isis on my left arm so she wouldn't be smashed in the hug and she notice that.  
''I felt your power, but I didn't know it was you. How could you do this to me, I thought you were dead. I have been worried sick'', she started to shout.  
''Glad to see you too''.  
''I am sorry but...''  
''Don't apologize it's my fault. I couldn't contact you in any way. Zeek has been after me for months then I almost lost Isis…''  
''Isis, the baby you are holding in your hands… are you not going to introduce me to my granddaughter''.  
I smiled. ''Meet your granddaughter, Isis Isabella Blaise Cullen''.  
Blaise was still looking down at her, her eyes was tearing but then she looked at me.  
''Cullen?''  
''Oh yes, about that. Isis and I wouldn't have survived if the Cullen's didn't take care of us''.  
''But why take their last name'', she interrupted me. ''You can't stay with them, you don't age and I beat that Isis have done some stranger things that you can't explain… that's why you are here''.  
''Well that's not the only thing I am here for'', I said with an higher tone. '' The Cullen's knows about us, because they are vampires''.  
''What… Zoe Renée how can you live with vampires? They cannot be trusted''.  
''Not all of them, but this family is different'', I started to defend my family. ''They don't hunt humans, they work among them and help them. They are the good guys''.  
''Really, you think so until they feed on you both''.  
''Now stop it''. I shouted. ''You don't know them. Isis is only a month old and she can sense danger a mile away. She already vanquished a vampire because he was going to kill, not only us and the Cullen's but my sister as well''.  
Her eyes got wide but I continued.  
''Yes Isabella and she 's dating one of the Cullen boys and she know everything. Isis trust them, she can't be without them a second. You don't know that because you haven't seen how she reacts every morning we walk down those stairs and she sees them. Her family who will give up their life to save hers''.  
I shake my head. ''You haven't seen the smile on her face, You can't judge them, just because they are vampires''.  
She started to walk around the place and looked down her feet's.  
''Well I can't say you are lying because I know you and I can sense Isis power so…''  
''So?''  
''Did she really kill that vampire?''.  
''Yes, he was on fire with an blink of an eye''.  
She nodded. ''Okay if you say that we can trust those vampires… ''.  
''Yes we can, end of discussion''.  
''Okay'', she said and held up her hands and then smiled. ''Can I hold her?''.  
''Of course''. I said and gave her Isis who smiled sleepy.  
''Oh you are the most adorable baby I have ever seen''. She said and started to walk out of the church and then I remembered my parents outside. But I didn't have time to say anything when she was outside the doors and staring at them.  
''Blaise, I forgot to tell you. My new parents didn't want me to come by on my own''.  
Blaise looked back at me with wide angry eyes but I walked and stood between Esme and Carlisle.  
''Are you okay'', Esme asked and I nodded, Esme walked to Blaise. ''So you must be Isis grandmother Blaise. I am Esme Cullen''.  
I meet Blaise's eyes and I looked at her with an irritated look and then they shake hands.  
''Blaise this is my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen'', I said and Blaise looked at Carlisle as she suffocated on something.  
Carlisle laid his hand on my back and then he walked to her as Esme.  
''God day, is nice to finally meet you. Zoe has told us so much about you''.  
''Really, nice to meet you too'', she said and started to walk to her car. I walked behind her and took Isis and gave her to Esme.  
With a nod I walked to the car and drove back to the house.  
Blaise opened the door and looked at my parents. I saw that she didn't remove the amulet, probably to see if they are evil.  
But Carlisle and Esme walked in without any problems.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch as I nodded at that direction because I knew that Blaise never would say 'Please sit down'.  
Damon walked to the living room and stopped at the door way. Isis was sleeping deeply after all this way.  
''So our little Isis is a very powerful one and we need some help'', Carlisle began.  
''What can I do to help you?''.  
''Well you can start by telling us what she can do, can she cast spells like normally witches''.  
''Yes, she is a witch right. I can sense a lot of power coming from her so I guess that she can do the most. But I have to see what she can do, and I think that's would be good if they stay here with me''.  
''Well we can stay a couple of days'', Carlisle said.  
But that wasn't what she meant.  
''I mean that she can live here with me and then I can see what she can do and can help her better''.  
''No, she is coming home with us'', Esme said. ''They are my daughters''.  
''No they are not, you just took care of them and adopted them. I am their real family''.  
Now it was enough. They weren't my real family!  
''Blaise! don't talk to my parents like that, just because they are vampires doesn't that give you the right to be rude, either you can help me and your granddaughter or we will return home''.  
Blaise closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
''Fine, I will help you''.  
''Good'', I growled.  
She walked to Esme. ''I need to hold her''.  
And Esme gave Isis to her and Blaise put her hand on Isis's forehead and closed her eyes.  
I don't know what she was doing but I was getting nervous.  
''Oh, such power'', she said out loud and I had to hush her. ''She is a Spellman witch all right''.  
''What do you mean'', I said with a worried voice.  
She looked at me. ''Don't be scared. She is one of the powerful witches that ever been born, only a daughter of a witch can be born with that kind of power.''  
''So she inherit that from Isak'', I said with a big smile.  
''I can't understand that, because male witches aren't that powerful and their children can't get full power even if they are girls just because their father is a witch. But is the mother is one then the daughter will be powerful – that's why male witches are not born as often as girls''.  
''It's like you Zoe'', Carlisle said. ''You are a girl and are not poison''.  
''Yeah dad but we don't know if the male half are''.  
''But why her?'', Damon asked.  
''I don't know, she must be the chosen one''  
''What does that mean?''  
''Every a hundred years a child will be born with full power, but the prophesy doesn't say from a male witch''  
''Why don't male have full power?'', I asked.  
''Because they can't handle it, it will go over their head and they will destroy everything. So they can't do big magic''.  
''So is Isis that child'', Damon asked with an annoyed voice.  
''I think so, yes. Can't you sense that power, no witch in the world have it''.  
''How do you know?'', Esme said.  
''We can sense power from the whole world, so we will know when the witch princess is born''.  
My hands were up in the air. ''Hold on, a princess. O come on!''.  
''Yes, the princess of power. The strongest on I have ever heard and seen, It might be because her mother is a vampire''.  
''Only half'', Esme said.  
''Well that's enough that she could trap in to that power and become in mortal''.  
''She can do that'', I asked and imaged myself to live forever with my daughter.  
Blaise nodded.  
''What kind of responsibility does she have as a princess?'', Carlisle asked and I saw Damon take a deep breath and leave.  
''Well she represent the witches , but if it's a war going on between the witches then she must stop it, and the other witches will come for advice from the great one''.

After Carlisle and Esme came back from their hunting I tucked Isis in bed while they were studding witchcraft. We both were sleeping in Isak's old room.  
I was strange to walk in there after all these months, Blaise haven't touched room at all so it's like he left it.  
My heart felt heavy but I took a deep breath and took Isis in my arms and closed my eyes to tried to sleep but I heard someone outside the room and it wasn't my parents or Blaise. I put Isis back on the bed and was still looking at her sleeping when I opened the door to Damon.  
He was standing outside in a T-shirt and boxer shorts.  
''Hey, what's going on?'', I asked. He didn't answer instead he pulled me back to the room and kissed me.  
What was he doing? What was I doing! Take him if of you, you have a daughter with his brother who you still cry over every night.  
I pulled away and looked at him.  
''What are you doing'', I almost screamed and Isis moved so I touched her forehead to calm her down and then I moved back to Damon.  
''What do you think I am doing'', he said and held his arms around me but I removed them.  
''Damon stop it, I don't want to do this''.  
He looked angry. ''Why not'', he said out loud and I had to hush him. ''Ow I should have known, you still thinking about Isak''.  
''What do you think, I loved him. We share a daughter and I am not going to move on specially with you''.  
''You were mine, and Isis could have been ours''  
''No I wasn't, I never were. Isak and I feel in love way before he introduced me to you. I don't want you now get out''.  
''Make me'', he shouted.  
''Shut up or I swear I will shut it for you''. He became more red and he wanted to take my hand but I pushed him out and locked the door.  
Oh God, what am I suppose to do? I walked back to the bed crying over this. I didn't take Isis in my arms this time just lie on the bed.  
''Oh Isak what am I suppose to do?'', I said with a small voice threw my crying when a strange white light appeared out of no were, when I walked to it and looked closer I saw who it was.  
''Isak?''  
He smiled. ''Hi beautiful, I've missed you''.  
''But how?''.  
''I am a witch aren't I, I was allowed to come back for this time''.  
''Allowed? Who make this rules''.  
''I higher call, I can't tell you more but trust me''.  
I shake my head and held a hand on my heart. ''I've always trusted you. What are you doing back?''.  
He held his arms around me as always and I felt warm as he never died.  
''I've been watching you too for a while now but when Damon came in to the room to day I almost lost it. How could he my own brother'', he looked at Isis and took my hand to walk to her. He lies on the bed with me on his side when he stroked Isis head. ''She is beautiful just like her mother''.  
''She have her father's eyes''.  
He shake his head. ''I was never afraid of you too, I knew you would make it through. And I want you to know that I am not angry that you too took the Cullen's last name, they were good to you and I respect them and trust them as much as you do''.  
''Thank you, I was afraid that you would be angry with me …''  
He kissed me and interrupted me – he always did that even when he was alive when he thought when I was taking crap.  
''My beautiful wife, it's not easy for you. I just died on you with nothing and you were suppose to avoid your father''.  
Wife!  
''Yeah my brothers didn't want them alive''.  
He smiled. ''I am glad. So three brothers and three sisters, that's a lot of siblings''.  
''Yeah, but they are the best and Isis love them all''.  
''I am notice that''.  
''So I am curios wife?''  
He looked at me with wide eyes. ''Aren't you my wife, or at least were''.  
I smiled a big smile that he could kill for. ''Of cause''.  
He walked to his drawer where he always had his underwear and took a little box and walked back the his position on the bed.  
it was a ring-box.  
''I did prepare a nice dinner and a walk beneath the full moon and all but … yeah I didn't have the chance but If you want to keep it or give it to Isis when she grows up''.  
''Can I have it''.  
He smiled and I raised my hand, and the next time I knew I had a diamond ring on my finger.  
''It's beautiful. I wish you were alive and well, and that we had a perfect night and you proposed and I said yes … ''  
He kissed me, it felt real. ''You did say yes. The day you kept Isis, and if I didn't die then you wouldn't meet the Cullen's. Everything has its purpose''.  
I didn't say anything; I just stared at him as an idiot, afraid to lose him again. But he was going to leave, he is dead.  
He kissed me again and this time more passionate and tighter than ever. His torch was warm and calming, this is it he was going to leave and now forever.  
Then he looked at me and walked up from the bed still holding my hand.  
''Beautiful it's time to go''. And I started to cry. ''Don't cry baby, you have a part of me with you. Isis. And you can always talk to me as you have done for the past few months, I have heard you all the times''.  
''Please don't go'', I took a harder grip around his hands.  
''Honey I can't. But promise me something''.  
''Anything''.  
''I want you to move on, find love and happiness''.  
''How can you say that''.  
He took his hands around my face and looked me deep in the eyes. ''because I am not coming back and I want you to be happy again … just not with Damon please!''.  
''Don't worry, Damon is not on my list''.  
''Good, not worry your Mr. right – after me- is out there and you will meet''.  
''How can you be so sure?''.  
''because I know that the future holds, you are going to be happy again. I'll make sure''. He let go of me and gave Isis a kiss before he kissed me and vanished.

6

I woke up in my bed some minute later. Please It couldn't be a dream, but then I saw the ring around my finger.  
Could it be possible? Was he really here or did I just dream, but why do I have a ring around my finger then?  
I am so going crazy, I looked at Isis and saw that she was sleeping deep and it was only one a clock so I put some clothes on and ran down the stairs, meet the parents worried eyes.  
''I am going out'' and then walked to the door when Carlisle closed it right under my nose and looked at me.  
''Where are you going?'', he said with an higher voice, now he sounded like a dad.  
''Carlisle I have to get out for a second, I am not going to be out long''.  
''Why, is it because of Damon?''  
How … of course they had heard us.  
I shake my head. ''No'', I said threw my crying.  
''Then what, who was up there with you?''.  
''Isak!''.  
Esme took my hand. ''Isak, honey are you shore that you weren't dreaming''.  
''No'', I said and showed them my ring. ''He was back for a second, to tell me to move on''.  
Both of them took a deep breath and I notice Carlisle holding his phone.  
''So please, I need some fresh air dad''. And he let go of the door.  
Esme stroke my hair. ''Don't be long, I will watch over Isis for you''.  
I nodded and vanished into the night.  
As I ran to mine and Isak's place, were we first meet I notice someone running behind me but I didn't look back just continued to run and stopped when I arrived the place.  
It was in the woods were Isak and some of his friends were camping and I happened to stop by when I was hunting while my dad was getting _drunk._  
His friends were all sleeping and he was outside eating when he saw me. He sensed my power and he saw me run but he wasn't afraid of me.  
And we started talking, and he asked me what I was. I told him.  
''Zoe?''.  
I turned my head and saw Rosaline and Jasper looking at me with compassion eyes. So Carlisle called them.  
''What are you guys doing here?''  
''Carlisle called us when you were quarreled with Damon and we ran over here as fastest we could'', Jasper said and took my hand while Rose took my other.  
''But we had to run even more when we called us three minute ago and said you were hurt and crying'', Rose filled in. ''What's going on?''.  
''You have no idea, my dead husband showed up and said that I should move on''.  
''Husband?'', Rose said. ''you mean Isak?''.  
I nodded and showed her my ring. ''He had planned a nice dinner and all, so I just got it''.  
I told them what happened with Damon than with Isak. They were choked but little upset that Blaise don't trust my parents. I haven't talk to the siblings so I've got a little info about what they were up too. Edward have been at Bella's all time and when they decided to come over here Emmett and Alice stayed to watch over things if Victoria decided to return to Forks.

I woke up when I heard Isis crying down stairs but I wasn't ready yet. Rose and Jazz had return after a quick hey to the parents and ran back to Forks.  
I heard Blaise trying to give Isis the bottle but she wouldn't take it, Esme was trying to get Blaise to give her Isis so she may try. Isis didn't like Grama Blaise very much but even when Esme had her she didn't stop crying. Now I was feeling bad that she was hurt and then I heard Damon shout ''mother''.  
I recognized that sound, it wasn't Damon but Isis speaking threw him so with all red eyes I ran down the stairs and avoided Damon on the stairs.  
Esme was holding Isis who was crying so much that she might have woken up the whole neighborhood.  
''See the princess don't like the vampire'', Blaise snarled with a bottle in her hand. I looked at her with danger in my eye that made her take a few steps back.  
Esme gave me Isis. ''She won't eat and I didn't want to wake you because …'' she looked at Damon. ''You had a tough night. ''  
''Thank you'', I said and Blaise came to give me the bottle but Isis didn't want the bottle so I went to the sofa, to breast-feed her.  
I looked at my daughter who was all red and her eyes were all wet and I was angry with me for not just put all of our problems aside and comfort my own baby. Even if her grandparents were here and were trying to comfort her she wanted her mother's love and warmth. And Isis didn't like the bottle if I was home.  
''Every princess needs her mother. I am so sorry Isis, I will never leave you again''.  
Damon took a deep breath. ''finally she stopped screaming. I was getting irritated.  
''Now Damon Isis is just a baby and needs her mother'', Carlisle said and sat next to me.  
''So what, she can control her powers and she speaks threw people why can't she just shut up!''. And then he was hanging in the wall with a pale hand around his neck.  
O no Esme.  
''Little boy you don't want to make me angry''.  
''Let go of my son!'', Blaise was screaming and then she closed her eyes and concentrated but nothing happened. All of them were standing up and Esme got her cool back and she looked at Isis.  
And so did I. ''O Isis'', I said. ''Did you use your grams to hurt your uncle''.  
''_Yes, I can't believe this and they are suppose to be our family. Let's go home grams and papa have been reading all night and been gathering information from Grama Blaise so we'll be fine. Just don't forget to take with you the book of spells on our way out''. she said threw telepath.  
_I nodded with a big smile and looked at Carlisle who nodded.''I'll call the airport''.  
I looked at Esme and she nodded as well. ''I will gather our things''.  
Blaise looked at her son and came to me. ''Don't leave''.  
''The princesses orders'', I said with sarcasms. ''Whenever you too are ready to accept my family … and accept that I will not move on with my husband's brother, then we'll be more than happy to spend some more time with you''.  
Isis was done eating so I changed her diaper when Esme came down with our things. Isis showed me which book of spells she meant and I took it without anybody knowing.  
_''Mum, Grama Blaise is trying to make you come back. But I blocked her power until we are in Forks''.  
_I laugh '' God work my beautiful princess''. I looked at Blaise ''Don't try using magic on me, It doesn't work''.  
She was speechless.  
Carlisle and Esme put our things in our car and waited for me while I slowly walked down the stairs with Isis. Not because I would drop her, Isis wanted to take a good look at the place before we left it.  
''O boy the boys are going to be exited when they see you Isis'', Esme said. ''You have to tell them what you did, they are going to be so proud''.  
She smiled at Esme and teleported something to her that made her smile.  
''Okay, we'll surprise them''.  
''What is she saying'', Carlisle said and started the car.  
''That we will surprise the aunties and uncles at school on the way home''.

It was ten minute before the school ends and Carlisle dropped me of so Isis and I may surprise them.  
The kids were starting to come out to the parking lot and they were all staring at me, Alice said that people know that the Cullen's have adopted another kid … and that they have become grandparents.  
A boy didn't stop looking so I walked to him. ''Hi do you know if the Cullen's have ended school yet?''.  
Isis was sleeping in my arms, I had to wake her when they came out. Well Emmett would if I didn't.  
''Eh, well I saw Edward Cullen a few minute ago so he will be out here soon''.  
I smiled at him. ''Thank you. Is Edward with Bella?''.  
''Yes'', he took a deep breath. ''Are you a relative''.  
''Oh I am sorry how rude of me. I am Zoe Cullen, Edward's little sister and this is my daughter Isis''.  
He starred at Isis with his mouth wide open. ''And you are?''.  
He looked at me. ''Tyler Crowley ''. We shake hands and then I heard Emmett shout.  
''Zoe is home!''  
I laugh and saw the siblings, Rosaline, Alice, Jazz and Emmett who were all running towards us and made Tyler take a few steps back.  
''Isis wake up, Uncle Emmett and Jasper with the aunties are here'', I said and Tyler went back to his car when Isis woke up and stretched out her arms to Emmett and he took her from my arms.  
''Hi Isis, did you miss uncle Emmett''. She smiled towards them all.  
''She missed you all. I don't think she wants to be a Spellman'', I said.  
Jasper took her from Emmett. ''Of course not. Being a Cullen is the best''.  
''Where are the love couple?'', I asked them but they didn't have to answer when I saw them coming out from the school.  
Edward whispered in Bella's ear and then she saw us. ''Zoe Renée'', she said but with our super hearing, we were able the hear her.  
That wasn't all that we heard. Tyler had spread the word and now all students wanted to see the new Cullen girl that had been hiding.  
Well I wasn't hiding, I have a month year old daughter to take care of.  
Bella arrived hand in hand with Edward who smiled with his whole face. He was reading my thoughts while I watched all the students who talked about me and my daughter.  
Should I introduce myself? Bella gave me an big hug.  
''I have missed you two''.  
''We have been gone for a day'', I said and let her go and hugged Edward.  
''Well a day is a very long time without Isis smile''.  
I laugh and Alice gave Isis to Bella. They had all been holding her and smashing her with kisses.  
Edward kissed her cheek while Bella was holding her.  
''Yeah, it's been quiet without you two, did everything go as planned?''.  
I smiled and he read my thought and laugh out loud. ''What happened'', Bella asked.  
''Our witch princess didn't like the Spellman's because they didn't accept Carlisle and Esme so she used magic and punished them a little'', Emmett said.  
I turned my head and saw some students coming towards us. Bella followed my look and saw her friends.  
''Hi''.  
''Hey'', the first girl said, who Rose reviled her name Jessica and behind her was Angela, Lauren, Mike, Ben, Tyler who I meet and Eric.  
''We saw you with a baby in your hands so we were curious who it was'', Jessica said.  
''Yeah we have heard that the Cullen's have a new sister and she have a baby so we wanted to check It out'', Lauren said.  
''Oh, Well …'', Bella started but I interrupted her.  
''Yes of course. I didn't have time to show myself up in town …''  
''She just had a baby'', Edward interrupted me . ''She have to rest and spend some time with her''.  
''Edward!'', I said and looked at them. ''I am Zoe and that's my daughter Isis''.  
The girl Angela came to me and we shake hands. ''She is beautiful, congratulations. I am Angela Webber by the way''.  
''Nice to meet you Angela and thank you''.  
_''She is nice, I like her'',_ Isis said and Edward smiled and took her from Bella.  
''Should we go home Isis?'', Edward said. ''Uncle Edward will drive you home''.  
Emmett put a hand on his shoulder. ''No uncle Emmett will drive them home''.  
We all laugh. ''Here we go again'', Alice said.  
''Come on you guys before I call Carlisle and he will pick me up. I will go with Edward and Emmett you can put her to sleep''.  
''Fine'', he said and walked to the car.  
''Emmett don't be mad. You can drive us to town later if you want''. He smiled, nothing can ruined Emmett's day.  
''Okay, but I am so going to teach her a ugly word'', Jasper laugh.  
''You morons, I am going to kill you if you teach her, don't be stupid''.  
''Moron will be great, thank you'', Emmett said and walked to the car.  
I stared at him with my mouth wide open. 

7

As I told Carlisle about the students who were interested to meet the new Cullen girl Esme told us that it would be a saving the children foundation in town were all the Forks inhabitants will be there and give away money.  
That would be a perfect opportunity for us as a family to go to this foundation and the inhabitants will meet Carlisle and Esme's daughter and granddaughter.  
We were all ready to go and meet Edward and Bella in town, Carlisle was holding Isis and telling her that's it's time to hide their vampire side so that we all may go out in the sun for the foundation.  
There were a lot of people in town who were laughing and buying stuff, the money which they were going to donate.  
Edward and Bella had Isis with and they were showing and telling her the story of the town and even introduced her to some friends of ours, specially Charlie Swan who is my sisters father and my mother's ex husband. The other siblings wanted of course to be with Isis so they walked behind the love couples as I called them and I walked with my parents, who of course donated the most money than anyone in this town so the mayor called Carlisle up to thank him.  
''Thank you mayor Peterson, the world's children are our children'', he looked at me when he said those words and smiled. I felt happy to have them, my family.  
''And I would like to send my love to my family if that's okay'', he said and looked at the mayor who nodded. ''Thank you for being in my life, My wife Esme who I love very much and the baby in her hands who is my granddaughter Isis, my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward'', and then he looked at us. ''And of course my daughters Rosaline, Alice, Bella and my youngest Zoe''.  
We all applauded and shouted that we loved him as well. Bella was stunned of course that he said her name in public, but why shouldn't he? She is dating his son and they will probably get married and she will become a vampire and become his daughter for real.  
So the day was nearly at its end and we all siblings went out for a walk and the n returned to meet the parents and Isis to go home. When we meet them, they were talking to some people who was talking about Isis- who Charlie had in his arms, where we came from.  
But we all had our own stories, my mother died when she gave birth to me and my father lost contact with me when I've got pregnant.  
But why didn't she live with the baby's father they wondered but he died in a car crash couple of months before so she lived in a orphanage but she had to soon move out because she was soon turning eighteen. And we wanted to adopt ones more so we saw her and fell in love, Esme explained.

Years passed and our family got bigger and happier.  
Bella and Edward got married but before Bella was turned to a vampire she gave birth to a daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen, who Jacob call Nessie. Yeah he got over Bella when he imprinted on Nessie and so the werewolves and vampires made peace.  
But we had a final argue with the Volturi when they finds out that Nessie existed and they thought she was an immortal child and wanted to kill her, so when they decided to come I had to hide Isis at the Spellman's but she was thrilled when went to pick her up.  
They left us alone when they saw me, and I am not a treat to the world and Nessie is going to age, but still we had to gather witnesses to prove our innocent. Nessie and Isis lived to be happy together and their power to talk in private – when Edward wasn't there. Nessie have the ability to transmit thoughts and go through shields.  
So Isak was right I found happiness, one of the witnesses. A half human ,half vampire Nahuel who instantly fell in love with me and I with him.  
I was afraid that Isis would be angry with me but she loved him as well and soon I gave her some siblings.  
A human sister Gabriella Pire – Pire, Nahuel's mother, who's chromosomes were only human but them the twins came along who both were half, Nahuel Carlisle Jr and Chloe Hulien Cullen.  
But that's not the only thing that happened, our powerful witch Isis made Esme, Rosaline and Alice pregnant with their husbands, she hid their vampire side somehow until the day they gave birth and then they were all vampires again to repair what the half being did.  
Esme and Carlisle got a boy, little Matthew Isak Cullen while Rosaline and Emmett got a girl, little Emeline Alicia Cullen. Alice and Jasper got a boy as well Jason Alex Cullen.  
As I said, the Cullen's have become big family and noisy with all the kids running around while the boys threatened the girls to bit them so they could become full vampires – only half vampire boys are poison.  
Our Isis and Gabriella slowly aged as humans while the others became adults when they reached seven years old, nothing they were angry about because they took a half side from Rose and Esme so they stopped aging when they were twenty years old.

Edward and Bella – Renesmee ''Nessie'' Carlie Cullen  
Carlisle and Esme – Matthew Isak Cullen  
Rosaline and Emmett – Emeline Alicia Cullen  
Jasper and Alice – Jason Alex Cullen  
Zoe Renée and Isak Spellman – Isis Isabella Blaise Cullen  
Zoe Renée and Nahuel – Gabriella Pire, Nahuel Carlisle Jr and Chloe Hulien Cullen. 


End file.
